thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles Kings
The Los Angeles Kings are a professional ice hockey team based in Los Angeles, California. They are members of the Pacific Division of the Western Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL). The team was founded on February 9, 1966 when Jack Kent Cooke was awarded an NHL expansion franchise for Los Angeles, becoming one of the six teams that began play as part of the 1967 NHL expansion. The Kings called The Forum in Inglewood, California (a suburb of Los Angeles) their home for thirty-two years until they moved to the Staples Center in Downtown Los Angeles to start the 1999–2000 season. During the 1970s and early 1980s, the Kings had many years marked by impressive play in the regular season only to be washed out by early playoff exits. Their highlights included the strong goaltending of Rogie Vachon and the "Triple Crown Line" of Charlie Simmer, Dave Taylor and Hall of Fame player Marcel Dionne, who had a famous upset of the uprising Edmonton Oilers in a 1982 playoff game known as the Miracle on Manchester. In 1988, the Kings traded with the Oilers to get their captain Wayne Gretzky, leading to a successful phase of the franchise that raised hockey's popularity in Los Angeles. Gretzky, fellow Hall of Famer Luc Robitaille and defenseman Rob Blake led the Kings to the franchise's sole division title in 1990–91, and the Kings' first Stanley Cup Final in 1993. After the 1993 Finals, the Kings entered financial problems with a bankruptcy in 1995 that was only solved after the franchise was acquired by Philip Anschutz (the owner of Anschutz Entertainment Group, operators of Staples Center) and Edward P. Roski. A period of mediocrity ensued, with the Kings only resurging as they broke a six-year playoff drought in the 2009–10 season, with a team that included goaltender Jonathan Quick, defenseman Drew Doughty & forwards Dustin Brown, Anze Kopitar and Justin Williams. Under coach Darryl Sutter, who was hired early in the 2011–12 season, the Kings have won two Stanley Cups in three years: 2012, over the New Jersey Devils and 2014, against the New York Rangers. Quick and Williams respectively won the Conn Smythe Trophy as the most valuable player of the playoffs. Franchise History When the NHL decided to expand for the 1967–68 season amid rumblings that the Western Hockey League (WHL) was proposing to turn itself into a major league and compete for the Stanley Cup, Canadian entrepreneur Jack Kent Cooke paid the NHL $2 million to place one of the six expansion teams in Los Angeles. Following a fan contest to name the team, Cooke chose the name Kings because he wanted his club to take on “an air of royalty,” and picked the original team colors of purple (or "Forum Blue," as it was later officially called) and gold because they were colors traditionally associated with royalty. The same color scheme was worn by the Los Angeles Lakers of the NBA (which Cooke also owned). Cooke wanted his new NHL team to play in the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena (home of the Lakers) but the Los Angeles Coliseum Commission (which manages the Sports Arena and the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum to the present day) had already entered into an agreement with the WHL's Los Angeles Blades (whose owners had also tried to land the NHL expansion franchise in Los Angeles) to play their games at the Sports Arena. Frustrated by his dealings with the Coliseum Commission, Cooke said, "I am going to build my own arena...I've had enough of this balderdash." Construction on Cooke's new arena, the Forum, was not yet complete when the 1967–68 season began, so the Kings opened their first season at the Long Beach Arena in the neighboring city of Long Beach on October 14, 1967, defeating another expansion team, the Philadelphia Flyers, 4–2. On December 30, 1967, the "Fabulous Forum" finally opened its doors with the Kings being shut out by the Flyers, 2–0. While the first two seasons had the Kings qualifying for the playoffs, afterwards poor management led the Kings into hard times. The general managers established a history of trading away first-round draft picks, usually for veteran players and attendance suffered during this time. Eventually, the Kings made two key acquisitions to resurge as a contender. By acquiring Toronto Maple Leafs winger Bob Pulford, who would later become the Kings' head coach, in 1970, and Montreal Canadiens goaltender Rogie Vachon in 1971, the Kings went from being one of the worst defensive teams in the league to one of the best, and in 1974 they returned to the playoffs. After being eliminated in the first round of the playoffs in both 1973–74 and 1974–75, the Kings moved to significantly upgrade their offensive firepower when they acquired center Marcel Dionne from the Detroit Red Wings. Behind Dionne's offensive prowess, the strong goaltending of Rogie Vachon and the speed and scoring touch of forward Butch Goring, the Kings played two of their most thrilling seasons yet, with playoff match ups against the then-Atlanta Flames in the first round and the Boston Bruins in the second round, both times being eliminated by Boston. Bob Pulford left the Kings after the 1976–77 season after constant feuding with then owner Jack Kent Cooke, and general manager Jake Milford decided to leave as well. This led to struggles in the 1977–78 season where the Kings finished below .500 and were easily swept out of the first round by the Maple Leafs. Afterwards, Vachon would become a free agent and sign with the Detroit Red Wings. The following season, Kings coach Bob Berry tried juggling line combinations, and Dionne found himself on a new line with two young, mostly unknown players: second-year right winger Dave Taylor and left winger Charlie Simmer, who had been a career minor-leaguer. Each player benefited from each other with Simmer being the gritty player who battled along the boards, Taylor being the play maker and Dionne being the natural goal scorer. This line combination, known as the "Triple Crown Line," would go on to become one of the highest-scoring line combinations in NHL history. During the first three seasons of the Triple Crown Line (a period where Dr. Jerry Buss purchased the Kings, the Lakers, and the Forum for $67.5 million), the Kings were eliminated in the first round. Then in the 1982 Stanley Cup Playoffs, a Kings team that finished 17th overall and fourth in their division with 63 points, managed to upset the second overall Edmonton Oilers, led by the young Wayne Gretzky. With two victories in Edmonton and one at the Forum – dubbed "Miracle on Manchester", where the Kings managed to erase a 5–0 deficit at the third period and eventually win in overtime – the Kings managed to eliminate the vaunted Oilers, but they wound up eliminated by eventual finalists Vancouver Canucks in five games. Despite Dionne's leadership, the Kings missed the playoffs in the next two seasons. A post-season return occurred in 1984–85 under coach Pat Quinn where the Kings were quickly swept out of the playoffs by the Oilers in their second-straight Stanley Cup championship. After a losing season in 1985–86, the Kings saw two important departures during 1986–87, as Quinn signed a contract in December to become coach and general manager of the Vancouver Canucks with just months left on his Kings contract (eventually being suspended by then-NHL President John Ziegler for creating a conflict of interest) and Dionne left the franchise in March in a trade to the New York Rangers. Despite these shocks, a young squad that would lead the Kings into the next decade, including star forwards Bernie Nicholls, Jimmy Carson, Luc Robitaille and defenseman Steve Duchesne started to flourish under head coach Mike Murphy, who played thirteen season with the Kings and was their captain for seven years, and his replacement Robbie Ftorek. The Kings made the playoffs for two seasons, but they were unable to get out of the first round given the playoff structuring forced them to play either the Oilers or the equally powerful Calgary Flames en route to the Conference Finals. In all, the Kings faced either the Oilers or the Flames in the playoffs four times during the 1980s. However, the 1988–89 season would be a big turning point for the franchise. In 1987, coin collector Bruce McNall purchased the Kings from Buss and turned the team into a Stanley Cup contender almost overnight. On August 9, 1988, McNall acquired the league's best player, Wayne Gretzky, in a blockbuster trade with the Edmonton Oilers. The trade rocked the hockey world, especially north of the border where Canadians mourned the loss of a player they considered a national treasure. McNall changed the team colors to silver and black. Gretzky's arrival generated much excitement about hockey and the NHL in Southern California and the ensuing popularity of the Kings is credited with the arrival of another team in the region, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (later renamed to Anaheim Ducks in 2006) & the NHL's expanding or moving into other Sun Belt cities such as Dallas, Phoenix, Tampa, Miami and Nashville. In Gretzky's first season with the Kings, he led the team in scoring with 168 points on 54 goals and 114 assists, and won his ninth Hart Memorial Trophy as the league's Most Valuable Player. The fourth overall Kings eliminated Gretzky's old team, the Oilers, in the first round of the 1989 playoffs, before being swept out of the playoffs in the second round by the eventual Stanley Cup champion Flames. Clashes between Gretzky and head coach Robbie Ftorek led to his dismissal, replaced by Tom Webster. The next season, where Gretzky became the league's all-time leading scorer, was the inverse of its predecessor, with the Kings elminating the defending champion Flames before falling to the eventual champion Oilers. Wayne Gretzky spearheaded the Kings to their first regular-season division title in franchise history in the 1990–91 season, but the heavily favored Kings lost a close series against Edmonton in the second round that saw four games go into overtime. After the third straight elimination by the Oilers in 1992, Tom Webster was relieved from head coach, and general manager Rogie Vachon was moved to a different position in the organization and named Nick Beverley as his successor. Beverley hired coach Barry Melrose (then at the Adirondack Red Wings). Wayne Gretzky's contributions to the Kings earned him a statue at Staples Center. Melrose would help the Kings reach new heights in the 1992–93 season, even if Gretzky missed 39 games with a career-threatening herniated thoracic disk. Led by Luc Robitaille, who filled in as captain on Gretzky's absence, the Kings finished with a 39–35–10 record (88 points), clinching third place in the Smythe Division. Heavily contested series at the 1993 playoffs had the Kings eliminating the Flames, Canucks and Leafs en route to their first berth in the Stanley Cup Finals. In the 1993 Stanley Cup Finals, the Kings faced the Montreal Canadiens. After winning the opening match 4–1, the Kings suffered a turnaround during Game 2. Late in the contest, with the Kings leading by a score of 2–1, Canadiens coach Jacques Demers requested a measurement of Kings defenseman Marty McSorley's stick blade. His suspicions proved to be correct, as the curve of blade was too great and McSorley was penalized. The Canadiens pulled their goalie Patrick Roy, giving them a two-man advantage, and Eric Desjardins scored on the resulting power play to tie the game. Montreal went on to win the game in overtime on another goal by Desjardins and the Kings never recovered. They dropped the next two games in overtime, and lost Game 5, 4–1, giving the Canadiens the 24th Stanley Cup in franchise history. The next chapter after the 1993 playoff run for the Kings was tough for Kings fans, having a sluggish start on 1993–94 season cost them a playoff berth, the first absence from the postseason since 1986. At the same time, McNall defaulted on a loan from Bank of America, who threatened to force the Kings into bankruptcy unless he sold the team. McNall sold the team to IDB Communications founder Jeffrey Sudikoff and former Madison Square Garden president Joseph Cohen in the wake of a federal investigation into his financial practices. It later emerged that McNall's free-spending ways put the Kings in serious financial trouble. At one point, Cohen and Sudikoff were even unable to meet player payroll, and were ultimately forced into bankruptcy in 1995. They were forced to trade many of their stronger players and the middling results led to Gretzky's departure in 1996 as he requested a trade for legitimate Stanley Cup contender, and went to the St. Louis Blues. On October 6, 1995, one day before the 1995–96 season opener, the bankruptcy court approved the purchase of the Kings by Phillip Anschutz and Edward P. Roski for $113.5 million. The subsequent rebuild had the Kings only return to the playoffs in 1998, led by captain Rob Blake and strong players Jozef Stumpel and Glen Murray, where the highly skilled St. Louis Blues swept the team in four games. The Kings suffered though an 1998–99 injury-plagued season as they finished last in the Pacific Division and missed the playoffs with a 32–45–5 record, leading to the dismissal of head coach Larry Robinson. The Kings, along with the Los Angeles Lakers, made an even bigger move in 1999, as they left The Forum, after 32 seasons, and moved to the Staples Center in downtown Los Angeles, which was built by Anschutz and Roski. Staples Center was a state-of-the-art arena, complete with luxury suites and all the modern amenities that fans and athletes would want in a brand-new facility. With a new home, a new coach, a potential 50-goal scorer in the fold and players such as Rob Blake, Luc Robitaille, Glen Murray, Jozef Stumpel, Donald Audette, Ian Laperriere and Mattias Norstrom, the Kings improved dramatically, finishing the season the 1999–2000 season with a 39–31–12–4 record (94 points), good for second place in the Pacific Division. But during the 2000 playoffs, the Kings were once again eliminated in the first round, this time by the Detroit Red Wings in a four-game sweep. The 2000–01 season was a controversial one, as fans began to question AEG's commitment to the success of the Kings because they failed to significantly improve the team during the off-season. Adding fuel to the fire was the February 21, 2001 trade of star defenseman and fan favorite Rob Blake to the Colorado Avalanche. Despite this, two players gotten in the deal, right wing Adam Deadmarsh and defenseman Aaron Miller, became impact players for the Kings, who finished the 2000–01 season with a 38–28–13–3 record (92 points), good for a third-place finish in the Pacific Division and another first-round playoff date with the Detroit Red Wings. The heavily favored Red Wings suffered an upset, losing in six games for the Kings' first playoff series win since 1993. In the second round, the Kings forced seven games in their series against the Avalanche, but lost to the eventual Stanley Cup champions. Afterwards, during the off-season, Luc Robitaille turn down a one-year deal with a substantial pay cut and ended up signing with Detroit, as the Red Wings represented his best chance at winning the Stanley Cup and like Tomas Sandstrom before him in 1997, Robitaille won the Stanley Cup with Detroit in 2002. The Kings started off the season with a sluggish October and November, and then found their game again to finish with 95 points. They in fact were tied in points with the second place Phoenix Coyotes, and only finished third in the Pacific Division and seventh in the West due to a goals-for differential—the Coyotes having 228 and the Kings having 214 as a team. In the playoffs they met the Colorado Avalanche once again, this time in the first round. The series would prove to be a carbon copy of their previous meeting, with the Kings behind three games to one and bouncing back to tie the series, only to be dominated in the seventh game and eliminated. The next seasons would be major disappointments as the Kings hit another major decline, missing the post-season up until 2009–10 where the team had built a consistent roster with goalie Jonathan Quick, defenseman Drew Doughty, and forwards Dustin Brown, Anze Kopitar and Justin Williams. Finishing sixth overall in the West with 101 points, just the third 100-plus point season in franchise history, and establishing a franchise record with a nine-game unbeaten streak, the Kings returned to the playoffs where they lost to a highly skilled Vancouver Canucks team in six games. The Kings entered the 2011 playoffs as the seventh seed in the West and played San Jose in the first round. Despite Anze Kopitar's absence with injury, the Kings pushed the series to seven games until an overtime goal by Joe Thornton qualified the Sharks. A bad start to the 2011–12 season resulted in coach Terry Murray being fired, with Darryl Sutter being chosen as his replacement. The Kings were much improved under Sutter, finishing with the eight seed, having rounded out the season with a 40–27–15 record for 95 points. The Kings then headed into the 2012 playoffs against the Presidents' Trophy-winning Vancouver Canucks. After playing two games in Vancouver and one in Los Angeles, the Kings were up 3–0 in the series, a franchise first. By winning Game 5 in Vancouver, the Kings advanced to the Conference Semifinals for the first time since the 2000–01 season whereupon they swept the second-seeded St. Louis Blues, advancing to the Western Conference Finals for only the second time in franchise history. In doing so, the Kings also became the first NHL team to enter the playoffs as the eighth seed and eliminate the first- and second-seeded teams in the Conference. They then defeated Phoenix in five games to reach the Finals, culminating in an overtime goal by Dustin Penner in Game 5, and thus becoming the second team in NHL history to beat the top three Conference seeds in the playoffs (the Calgary Flames achieved the same feat in 2004, ironically also under Darryl Sutter) and the first eighth seed to accomplish the feat. Los Angeles faced the New Jersey Devils in the Final, defeating them in six games to win their first Stanley Cup in franchise history. With the Game 6 victory occurring on home ice at Staples Center, the Kings became the first team since the 2007 Anaheim Ducks to win the Stanley Cup at home, as well as the second Californian NHL team to do so. The Kings became the first eight seed champion in any of the North American major leagues, the first Stanley Cup champion that finished below fifth in its conference, and the third to finish below second in its division (after the 1993 Canadiens and the 1995 Devils). Goaltender Jonathan Quick was awarded the Conn Smythe Trophy as the most valuable player during the playoffs, and soon after signed a ten-year contract extension on June 28th. Due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout, the 2012–13 Los Angeles Kings season began on January 19, 2013, and was shortened to 48 games. The Kings finished the season as the fifth seed in the West and began the defense of the Cup on the road against the St. Louis Blues, who they swept in the 2012 playoffs. After losing the first two games, the Kings won four in a row to eliminate the Blues in six games. In the second round, they then played a very tough San Jose Sharks team, this time with home ice advantage. In the first game, Jarret Stoll sustained an injury from the Sharks' Raffi Torres, who ended up being suspended for the rest of the series. The Kings eventually won in seven games. In the Western Conference Finals, they faced the number one seed in the West and Presidents' Trophy winner, the Chicago Blackhawks. After dropping the first two games, the Kings won Game 3 with Jeff Carter suffering an injury from Blackhawks defenseman Duncan Keith, who was suspended for Game 4 as a result. After losing Game 4, the Kings battled the Blackhawks through two overtime periods in Game 5 with Patrick Kane eventually scoring the game-winning goal that won the game and the series, sending the Blackhawks to the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals and ending the Kings' season. During the 2013–14 season, the Kings acquired Marian Gaborik and qualified for their fifth straight playoffs with the sixth best result of the West. In the first round of the 2014 playoffs, the Kings played their in-state rivals, the San Jose Sharks. After losing the first three games to the Sharks, the Kings became the fourth team in NHL history to win the final four games in a row after initially being down three games to none, beating the Sharks in San Jose in the deciding Game 7. In the second round, the Kings played another in-state rival, Anaheim. After starting the series with two wins, the Kings lost three-straight games, trailing the series three games to two. For the second time in the first two rounds of the playoffs, however, the Kings were able to rally back after being down in the series and defeated the Ducks in Anaheim in Game 7. In the third round, the Kings jumped out to a three games to one lead against Stanley Cup-defending Chicago, but were unable to close out the series in the fifth and sixth games. On June 1, 2014, the Kings advanced to the Stanley Cup Finals for the second time in three years after winning Game 7, 4–3, in overtime via a goal from Alec Martinez, clinching their third Western Conference title in franchise history. The Kings became the first team in NHL history to win three Game 7s en route to a Stanley Cup Finals berth. Not only were the Kings the first team in history to accomplish this feat, they also managed to win all game sevens on opposing ice. For the third time, the Kings were finalists after finishing third in their division and sixth or lower in their conference. In the Final, the Kings faced the Eastern Conference-winning New York Rangers, who had defeated the Montreal Canadiens in six games in the Eastern Finals. The Kings won the Stanley Cup in five games, culminating with an Alec Martinez goal in the second overtime of Game 5 at Staples Center. The championship run had a record 26 playoff games, with the Kings facing elimination a record seven times. With their Game 7 victory in the Conference Finals and wins in the first two games of the Cup Finals, they became the first team to win three consecutive playoff games after trailing by more than one goal in each game. Justin Williams, who scored twice in the Finals and had points in all three Game 7s throughout the playoffs, won the Conn Smythe Trophy as playoff MVP. Having won two Stanley Cup championships in the last three years, the Kings entered the 2014–15 season as the early favorites to retain their title. However, the Kings struggled often, with scoring slumps, defensemen losing games to injury and suspensions and frequent road losses. A defeat to the Calgary Flames in the penultimate game of the season eliminated the Kings from playoff contention, while qualifying Calgary, which coincidentally missed the post-season during the Kings' five-season playoff streak. Despite finishing with a record of 40–27–15, the Kings became the first defending Stanley Cup champion to miss the post-season since the 2006–07 Carolina Hurricanes and only the fourth overall since the 1967 NHL expansion season. At the start of the 2015–16 season, the Kings were expected to make the playoffs. They entered the playoffs as the fifth seeded in their conference and second seeded in their division. They faced the San Jose Sharks, but lost to them in five games. On June 16, 2016, the Kings named Anze Kopitar the 14th captain in team history, replacing Dustin Brown, who had led the team for the past eight seasons. Team Identity Uniforms & Logos The Los Angeles Kings debuted in the NHL wearing purple (which was officially called "Forum blue") and gold uniforms. The original design was simple and straightforward, featuring monochrome striping on the shoulders and tail as well as purple pants with white and gold trim. Later on, white trim was added on the numbers & names were also added while tail stripes were adjusted. At one point, gold pants were used to pair with the gold uniforms during the 1970s. A variation of the original crown logo, with a contrasting color background, was used with this uniform. From 1980 to 1988, the Kings modified their uniforms to include a contrasting yoke that extends from sleeve to sleeve. White was also added to the socks, on the tail stripes, and at the bottom of the yoke, but the color was removed from the pants. The names and numbers were also modified to a standard NHL block lettering. Just in time for Wayne Gretzky's arrival, the Kings' colors changed to black and silver. The new uniforms didn't deviate much from the prior design (save for the color scheme), a new primary Kings logo and a switch from a contrasting yoke color to sleeve stripes. With minor changes to the text and pant striping, the uniforms were used until the 1997–98 season. The Kings briefly reintroduced purple and gold to the color scheme upon unveiling an alternate jersey for the 1995–96 season. The uniform featured a gradually fading black splash, medieval-inspired serif text, and a logo of a bearded figure wearing a golden crown. The so-called "Burger King" jersey proved to be unpopular with fans, and was scrapped after only one season. For the 1998–99 season, the Kings unveiled new logos, uniforms and color scheme, restoring the purple – albeit a lighter shade compared to Forum Blue – as grey and black had become associated with gang colors. The new primary logo was a shield and crest featuring three royal symbols, a lion, a crown and the Sun. The jerseys featured the shield logo with hints of purple on the yoke, sleeve stripes and tail. By coincidence, this was the same color scheme as the NBA's Sacramento team which is also called the Kings. The bottom of the jerseys read the city name. A purple alternate jersey featuring the updated secondary crown logo was unveiled for the 1999–2000 season. In 2002, the crown logo became the primary while the shield logo was demoted to alternate status. The socks on the black and purple uniforms also switched designations to match their counterparts. Upon moving to the Reebok Edge design in 2007, the jerseys were updated without the tail stripes. The purple-tinged road jerseys were used until the 2010–11 season, while the home jersey was demoted to alternate status in 2011 and remained in use until 2013. In 2008, the Kings unveiled an alternate jersey inspired from the 1988–98 Kings motif. The current logo, now in a black and silver banner with the updated crown logo and 'LA' abbreviation on top, made its debut with the jersey. Three years later, the Kings completed the transition back to the classic black and silver by unveiling a new away jersey, which unlike the home jersey, features a black and silver tail stripe. The Kings script from their 1988–98 logo returned on the helmets, and would stay that way until 2013 when they were replaced by the current Kings script. Since the 2010–11 season, the Kings have also worn their classic purple and gold jerseys from the late 1970s as part of "Legends Night" on select home dates. Minor changes in the uniform include the NHL shield logo on the neck piping, as well as the use of the Reebok Edge design. The Kings wore silver jerseys with white trim, black stripes and shoulder yoke during the 2014 NHL Stadium Series. The uniforms featured a metallic treatment of the alternate crown logo in front. The sleeve numbers were slightly tilted diagonally, while the back numbers were enlarged for visibility purposes. A new 'LA' alternate logo was placed on the left shoulder yoke. For the 2015 Stadium Series, the Kings wore a tricolored jersey featuring the team's silver, black and white colors. Both the sleeve and back numbers are enlarged, while white pants were used with this jersey. Team Mascot The mascot of the Kings since 2007 is Bailey, a 6-foot lion (6 foot 4 inches with mane included) who wears No. 72 because it is the average temperature in Los Angeles. He was named in honor of Garnet "Ace" Bailey, who served Director of Pro Scouting for seven years before dying in the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks. Bailey is the second mascot after Kingston the snow leopard in the early 1990s. Rivalries The Kings have developed strong rivalries with the two other Californian teams of the NHL, the Anaheim Ducks (who also play in the Los Angeles metropolitan area), leading to the rivalry nickname "Freeway Face-Off" as both cities are separated by the Interstate 5 and the San Jose Sharks (which also showcases the contrast between Northern and Southern California). The Kings eliminated both teams during the 2014 Stanley Cup run and have played outdoor games with them for the NHL Stadium Series, losing to the Ducks at Dodger Stadium in 2014 and beating the Sharks at Levi's Stadium the following year. Season by Season Record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime losses/Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Retired Numbers Hall of Famers Nineteen honored members of the Hockey Hall of Fame have had experience with the Los Angeles Kings upon induction; including sixteen players, two head coaches and one executive. Three broadcasters are media honorees and two are athletic trainer honorees. Players *Rob Blake, D, 1990–2001, 2006–2008, inducted 2014 *Paul Coffey D, 1991–1993, inducted 2004 *Marcel Dionne C, 1975–1987, inducted 1992 *Dick Duff, C, 1970, inducted 2006 *Grant Fuhr, G, 1995, inducted 2003 *Wayne Gretzky C, 1988–1996, inducted 1999 *Harry Howell D, 1971–1973, inducted 1979 *Red Kelly head coach, 1967–1969, inducted (as a player) 1969 *Jari Kurri, RW, 1991–1996, inducted 2001 *Larry Murphy, D, 1980–1984, inducted 2004 *Bob Pulford, LW, 1970–1972, inducted 1991 *Larry Robinson, D, 1989–1992, inducted 1995 *Luc Robitaille, LW, 1986–1994, 1997–2001, 2003–2006, inducted 2009 *Terry Sawchuk, G, 1967–1968, inducted 1971 *Steve Shutt, LW, 1984–1985, inducted 1993 *Billy Smith, G, 1971–1972, inducted 1993 Builders *Brian Kilrea, C, 1967–1968, inducted 2003 *Jake Milford, general managers, 1973–1977, inducted 1984 *Roger Neilson, Head coach, 1984, inducted 2002 Broadcasters (Foster Hewitt Memorial Award Recipients) *Jiggs McDonald, 1967–1973, honored in 1990 *Bob Miller, 1973–present, honored in 2000 *Nick Nickson, 1981–present, honored in 2015 Athletic trainers *Norm Mackie, 1967–1972, honored in 1997 *Peter Demers, 1972–2006, honored in 2007 Team Captains *Bob Wall, 1967–69 *Larry Cahan, 1969–71 *Bob Pulford, 1971–73 *Terry Harper, 1973–75 *Mike Murphy, 1975–81 *Dave Lewis, 1981–83 *Terry Ruskowski, 1983–85 *Dave Taylor, 1985–89 *Wayne Gretzky, 1989–96 *Luc Robitaille, 1992–93, 2006 *Rob Blake, 1996–2001, 2007–08 *Mattias Norstrom, 2001–07 *Dustin Brown, 2008–16 *Anze Kopitar, 2016–present Head Coaches *Red Kelly: 1967–69 *Hal Laycoe: 1969–70 *Johnny Wilson: 1969–70 *Larry Regan: 1970–72 *Fred Glover: 1971–72 *Bob Pulford: 1972–77 *Ron Stewart: 1977–78 *Bob Berry: 1978–81 *Parker MacDonald: 1981–82 *Don Perry: 1982–84 *Rogie Vachon (interim)*: 1984 *Roger Neilson: 1984 *Pat Quinn: 1984–87 *Mike Murphy: 1987–88 *Rogie Vachon (interim): 1988 *Robbie Ftorek: 1988–89 *Tom Webster: 1989–92 *Barry Melrose: 1992–95 *Rogie Vachon (interim): 1995 *Larry Robinson: 1995–99 *Andy Murray: 1999–06 *John Torchetti (interim)*: 2006 *Marc Crawford: 2006–08 *Terry Murray: 2008–11 *John Stevens (interim)*: 2011 *Darryl Sutter: 2011–present Notes *Rogie Vachon took over as interim head coach for the Kings on three different occasions, the first for two games in the middle of the 1983–84 season after Don Perry was fired, then replaced by Roger Neilson. The second time was for one game in the middle of 1987–88 season after Mike Murphy was fired, then replaced by Robbie Ftorek. The third occasion was for the final seven games in the 1994–95 lockout-shortened season after Barry Melrose was fired, then replaced by Larry Robinson. In all those times, he returned to his duties in the Kings front office. *John Torchetti took over as interim head coach for the final twelve games of the 2005–06 season after Andy Murray was fired. Torchetti was also fired at the end of the regular season and was replaced by Marc Crawford. *John Stevens took over as interim head coach for four games in the middle of the 2011–12 season after Terry Murray was fired. He would return to his duties as assistant coach after Darryl Sutter was hired. General Managers *Larry Regan: 1967–73 *Jake Milford: 1973–77 *George Maguire: 1977–84 *Rogie Vachon: 1984–92 *Nick Beverley: 1992–94 *Sam McMaster: 1994–97 *Dave Taylor: 1997–06 *Dean Lombardi: 2006–present Team Owners *Jack Kent Cooke: 1967–79 *Jerry Buss: 1979–88 *Bruce McNall: 1988–94 *Joseph M. Cohen and Jeffery Sudikoff: 1994–95 *Philip Anschutz and Edward Roski: 1995–present Franchise Records Scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed NHL regular season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game; * = current Kings player'' Regular season records *Most goals in a season: Bernie Nicholls, 70 (1988–89) *Most assists in a season: Wayne Gretzky, 122 (1990–91) *Most points in a season: Wayne Gretzky, 168 (1988–89) *Most points in a game: Bernie Nicholls, 8 (1988–89) *Most penalty minutes in a season: Marty McSorley, 399 (1992–93) *Most points in a season by a defenseman: Larry Murphy, 76 (1980–81) *Most points in a season by a rookie: Luc Robitaille, 84 (1986–87) *Most wins in a season: Jonathan Quick, 40 (2015–16) *Most shutouts in a season: Jonathan Quick, 10 (2011–12) Team records *Most points in a season: 105 (1974–75) *Most wins in a season: 48 (2015–16) *Longest winning streak: 9 (2009–2010) Broadcasters In 1973, the Kings hired Bob Miller as their play-by-play announcer. Considered to be one of the finest hockey play-by-play announcers, Miller has held that post continuously since that time, and is often referred to as the Voice of the Kings. He received the Foster Hewitt Memorial Award from the NHL Hockey Broadcasters Association on November 13, 2000, making him a media honoree in the Hockey Hall of Fame and he also earned a star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2006. Miller has written two books about his experiences with the team: "Bob Miller's Tales of the Los Angeles Kings (2006) and "Tales From The Los Angeles Kings Locker Room: A Collection Of The Greatest Kings Stories Ever Told" (2013). Television: Fox Sports West and Prime Ticket *Bob Miller – play-by-play *Jim Fox – color commentator *Patrick O'Neal – Kings Live anchor Radio: KABC 790 *Nick Nickson – play-by-play *Daryl Evans – color commentator Public Address *David Courtney 1989–2012 *Dave Joseph 2013–present Affiliate Teams Current AHL *Ontario Reign ECHL *Manchester Monarchs Past AHL *Lowell Lock Monsters *Springfield Falcons *New Haven Nighthawks *Binghamton Dusters *Springfield Kings ECHL *Reading Royals IHL *Long Beach Ice Dogs *Phoenix Roadrunners *Utah Grizzlies CHL *Houston Apollos SaveSave Category:NHL teams Category:Los Angeles Kings